New Boy In Town
by Applepi3.14
Summary: Mercedes thinks the new kid is nothing but trouble. But why does Kurt still hang out with him? Badboy!Blaine Please R&R. Rated T because i'm paranoid. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee

* * *

><p>It's the first day of school at McKinley High. The hallway was crowded with students talking about their summer to their friends, and the freshmen trying to find their way around. Kurt Hummel was walking down the hall wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans and his phone in hand. He kept staring at the message on his phone.<p>

_Hope to see you at lunch babe. ;) Love you 3_

He reached his locker and got out his books. He heard someone call his name and looked up. He saw Mercedes waving her arms in the air, trying to catch his attention. He ran up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey 'cedes. How was your last week of summer?"

"Extremely boring. I had absolutely nothing to do! How bout you Kurt? Spend some quality time with your boy?" she said suggestively. Kurt blushed and she smirked at him. "When do I get to meet him anyways? You always talk about him, don't get to meet him and threaten him?" Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

"You can meet him today. He's meeting up with me at lunch and you can join us then."

They continued chatting until the bell rung. When they reached the classroom they quickly took their seats and paid attention to the teacher. The bell rang and everyone left the room.

"See you at 4th period white boy" Mercedes said as Kurt headed to his next class. He took his seat and his thoughts immediately went to his boyfriend, wondering where he was now. _I wonder how many classes we'll share. Ugh, why can't time go faster?_ The bell rang, signaling the end of class. He packed his stuff and left the room.

* * *

><p>When he arrived in his English class, he took a seat next to Mercedes.<p>

"Hey Kurt, did you hear bout the new student?"

"No, why?"

"Well apparently he came from some reform school and is nothing but trouble. Might wanna stay clear of him white boy"

"Surely he can't be that bad 'cedes"

"He was in my math class and he is scary as hell! He's got piercings and the whole badboy persona! You'd be crazy if you wanted to cross his path."

"Your just over-exaggerating Mercedes. I mean he can't be that scary"

"Come on Kurt, just promise me you'll try to stay out of his way. I very much like having you as a best friend"

"I'm not a baby that needs protecting Mercedes! I can take care of myself!" Kurt told her. He was really pissed that she didn't believe he could stand up for himself. Just because he was bullied a lot doesn't mean he was weak. He turned his back to her and took down notes. Mercedes looked at him with concern. She really hoped the new kid wouldn't bother Kurt he was already dealing with a lot of crap she didn't want to add him to the list. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the class, and when the bell rang, Kurt hurriedly left and went to his locker.

* * *

><p>Mercedes followed him, feeling guilty and hoping he would accept her apology. When she reached his locker, she saw the scary new kid there talking to Kurt, leaning on the lockers beside him. There he was wearing a black leather jacket with ripped jeans, standing a little too close to Kurt. Kurt's back was facing her so she couldn't see his face. She was starting to get worried when all of a the new kid leaned in and kissed Kurt. She stood there in shock of what happened. She couldn't believe that asshole kissed Kurt! He was going to pay! She stormed over to where they were standing.<p>

"What do you think your doing?" she yelled at him furiously.

"What's it to ya, Aretha?" he responded, standing up straight and just daring her to try and mess with him.

"Well you just kissed my best friend, and I don't care where the hell you come from but you better back off. Sides he's already taken so you can just walk away now cuz' Kurt would never choose someone like you."

"Oh, really?" he responded.

"Ok guys just calm down" Kurt interrupted. Mercedes stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me white boy he just kissed you! Shouldn't you be freaking out? What would your boyfriend think?"

"Well I think his boyfriend would be fine with me kissing him" the new kid responded.

"And how would you know?"

"Ok seriously guys calm down! Cedes let me explain." Kurt said. He waited until he was sure he wouldn't be interrupted. When they remained quiet, he started talking.

"Ok Mercedes meet Blaine. Blaine meet Mercedes. She's my best friend Blaine. Cedes, Blaine is my Boyfriend."

"What! Are you kidding me white boy?" Mercedes said disbelievingly.

"Nope completely serious" Blaine said before taking Kurt's mouth one again. Mercedes just stood there shocked and trying to process what happened. She couldn't believe the guy Kurt talked so highly about was this asshole standing in front of her. When they finally separated, she got quickly got over her shock and said,

"White boy you got some explaining to do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! :) Please feel free to leave a review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed away from the classroom. He couldn't believe Mercedes! The new kid wouldn't hurt him, especially since the new kid is his boyfriend. Well maybe if he told Mercedes about Blaine, then she wouldn't think that way. Kurt sighed. He thought back to when he and Blaine first met.<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Elizabeth was dropping Kurt off at his new kindergarten school. She smiled when she looked at her son, walking confidently by her side. For such a young boy, Kurt was very fashionable and he never let anyone bring him down. Like those kids at the park who made fun of him because he was wearing a bowtie. Kurt told them that they were just mean and obviously didn't know how to dress well. He was a strong kid, and she was proud of him for that, knowing that he would need his strength for the future. She wasn't blind, she knew her son was gay and it doesn't matter to her, Kurt was her son whether he be gay or straight._

_ They arrived at his room and Elizabeth watched as he went inside to try and make new friends. She left soon after that for she needed to go to work._

* * *

><p><em>Kurt walked into the room, looking around for someone to be friends with. In the corner he saw those meanies at the park, so he stayed away from them. He went to play with the blocks in the corner of the room. He tried to make a big tower with the blocks when someone pushed the tower and it collapsed. He looked at his ruined tower in shock. The kid snickered, and suddenly he was filled with rage.<em>

"_Hey! Why'd you do that to my tower?" Kurt yelled at him._

"_Because I wanted too!" the kid yelled back._

"_Well that's mean! Say you're sorry to me!"_

"_No!"_

_ Kurt wouldn't allow that, so he pretended to cry. He usually did that when others were being mean to him and wouldn't leave him alone. He squinched his eyes and opened his mouth._

"_Ahhhhh!" Kurt cried. The kid's eyes widened and immediately said sorry, covering Kurt's mouth with his hand. When Kurt heard him say sorry, he opened his eyes, removed the kid's hand and smiled._

"_Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kurt said. The kid muttered something he couldn't understand, looking down at the floor._

"_So, want to play with me?" Kurt asked. The kid looked up and said ok._

"_I'm Kurt, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Blaine. You know, no one's ever done that to me before."_

"_Well you were being mean so you had to say sorry."_

"_Your ok, Kurt. Wanna be my friend?"_

"_Sure"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at the memory. He continued walking down the hall to his locker. He saw someone leaning against his locker. When he came closer, he recognized him. It was his boyfriend, Blaine. His smile became wider when he saw Blaine. He walked over and pecked Blaine's cheek.<p>

"Hey Blaine, how was your day?" Kurt asked.

"Kinda boring without you, baby. I didn't have you and your fine ass to distract me." Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes at his answer.

"Well too bad. Now move I have to get my stuff"

"If you want me to move, pay up. I think a kiss would do."

"Oh no. First of all, we're in school. Second, I know what you'd do if I kiss you so no. Now please move."

"Nuh uh. Kiss me or I stay here." Blaine said. Kurt just glared at him, as if saying _try me. _Blaine just stared back. After a few moments, Blaine just sighed and gave up.

"See now was that so hard?" Kurt said, smiling at him. Blaine laughed at the fond memory. Kurt had finished replacing his stuff and faced him. Blaine took this as an opportunity to kiss him. Kurt gasped at the sudden contact, which let Blaine slip his tongue in his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" he heard a voice yell. He looked up and saw some black chic glaring at him.

"What's it to ya Aretha?" he retorted.

"Well you kissed my best friend, and I don't care where the hell you come from but you better back off. Sides he's already taken so you can just walk away now cuz' Kurt would never choose someone like you."

"Oh, really?"

"Ok guys just calm down" Kurt interrupted. But Blaine wouldn't back down. He refused to give up.

"Are you kidding me white boy he just kissed you! Shouldn't you be freaking out? What would your boyfriend think?"

"Well I think his boyfriend would be fine with me kissing him" Blaine said. _Why wouldn't I want to kiss him _Blaine thought.

"And how would you know?"

"Ok seriously guys calm down! Cedes let me explain." Kurt said. _Oh so this is the Mercedes he was talking about._ Blaine kept his mouth shut, not wanting to anger Kurt. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was totally whipped.

"Ok Mercedes meet Blaine. Blaine meet Mercedes. She's my best friend Blaine. Cedes, Blaine is my Boyfriend."

"What! Are you kidding me white boy?" The chic said.

"Nope completely serious" Blaine said before taking Kurt's mouth one again. When they finally parted, he heard the chic yell,

"White you got some explaining to do!"

* * *

><p>Kurt stood there not knowing how to explain to Mercedes. He opened his mouth and said,<p>

"Well, Blaine and I have known each other since we were in kindergarten" he said, explaining to her how they met. Mercedes just nodded, still unsure of what to think about the situation.

"So how'd you guys get together?" she asked.

"Well, um you see..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please feel free to leave a review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

><p>"How did you two get together anyways?"<p>

"Well you see…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Ever since that day in Kindergarten, Kurt and Blaine had become inseparable. The two stayed best friends throughout the years, despite the fact that they were complete opposites. Blaine was a rebel, always wanting to break the rules. While Kurt was a goody two shoes, never wanting to break the rules. Everyone thought they had an unusual friendship, but it worked out for them. _

_ Now the boys were thirteen years old, still close as ever. They were sitting on Kurt's bed after school. Kurt was working on his homework while Blaine just goofing around, refusing to do any work. Well in Kurt's case trying to work on his homework. Blaine was suggesting they do something better than their homework. _

"_Homework's boring. Let's go out to the park"_

"_We aren't allowed to go there, Blaine."_

"_So?"_

"_That means we have to stay here and do our homework"_

"_You're no fun"_

_Although, Kurt's mind wasn't on homework or on Blaine's insistence to go out. He had a secret he wanted to tell Blaine, but wasn't sure how he would react. He fidgeted on the bed, trying to figure out a way to bring up the subject. He decided he would just be straightforward._

"_Hey Blaine, I have something I wanna tell you" Kurt said nervously. Blaine immediately stopped rolling on the bed and sat up, disturbed by how shaky Kurt's voice was._

"_What's wrong? Are those idiots messing with you again? I'm gonna beat them up don't worry. I'll hunt them down and end them." Blaine said angrily. Kurt just shook his head._

"_No that's not what I want to talk about."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I… I'm…" Kurt took a deep breath, trying to get the words out. "I'm… gay."_

"_Wait, what?" Blaine asked, unsure of what he heard._

"_I'm gay" Kurt repeated. Blaine just sat there trying to process what Kurt just said. After a while Blaine just nodded._

"_Ok"_

"_Wait, so you're ok with me being gay?"_

"_Yeah, of course I am. You still are my best friend, nothing's ever gonna change that." Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He relaxed now, knowing that Blaine wouldn't abandon him and become one of those bullies all because he was gay. He looked over to Blaine and saw he was playing with his hands, something he did when he was nervous._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Um…well I have something to ask you. How did you know you were gay?"_

"_Oh um…well I always here the other boys saying how hot the other girls were, and I never saw it in them"_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_Well, I think I'm gay too."_

"_Really? That's cool, we're both gay. At least we won't have to worry about the other judging us." Kurt said jokingly, trying to ease the awkwardness. Blaine laughed a bit at what he said, though the tension wasn't really gone. Deep down inside, Kurt was rejoicing over the fact that Blaine was gay too, for it meant that he had a chance to be with Blaine. Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was doing the same. Kurt decided to take his chance._

"_Hey Blaine?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering, if you knew what it feels like to be kissed by a boy?"_

"_No, I don't. I'm kinda not sure if I'm really gay though"_

"_Cause, I thought maybe since you know… you're not sure you're gay, we could kiss and figure out what you are?" Kurt flushed as he asked nervously. Blaine was taken aback by what he said but agreed immediately, hoping this was his chance. They leaned in and softly pressed their lips together. The kiss was simply sweet and chaste, but took their breath away. When they pulled away, the boys were breathless. They touched their foreheads together, trying to catch their breath. Blaine was the first to speak,_

"_Well I can say I'm definitely gay" Blaine said, chuckling. Kurt laughed softly in front of him._

"_So what does this make us?"_

"_Well Hummel, wanna be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked. Kurt was jumping for joy on the inside, but wanted to humor Blaine so he pretended to think about it._

"_Hmm… well I guess I would say… yes" Blaine smiled and leaned in once more to kiss Kurt._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Aww that's sweet" Mercedes said. "I gotta say, never knew you had it in you Kurt"<p>

"I'm hurt. You don't think I'm capable of fooling anyone?" Kurt said mock offended.

"Baby, you used to be the biggest goody two shoes out there. Even I was surprised when you did that. But I gotta say, I'm glad you did otherwise I never would've been able to tap that ass" Blaine said, smacking Kurt's ass. Kurt flushed and slapped Blaine's arm. The bell rang, signaling the start of the next period.

"Come on Kurt we need to go to glee" Mercedes said, rising from her seat.

"Alright, are you coming Blaine?"

"Course I am. I wouldn't miss the chance to see you sway those hips. And I can meet this Puckerman fella' who thinks he's number one. He better hold on to that crown now, cuz I'll be taking it soon" Blaine said smirking.

The three of them headed to the choir room for the first glee session of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favorite stories and favorite authors. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please feel free to leave a review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

><p>The trio were walking down the hall together. No one dared look at them due to Blaine walking with them. Kurt was impressed at how scared everyone was of Blaine, yet he just started school today. Kurt was wrapped up in his thoughts until Blaine pulled away.<p>

"Go on to glee club Kurt. I'll follow, just gotta take a piss"

"Do you know the way there?"

"Course I do, snuck in here enough times to know my way round" Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt just rolled his eyes at him. He and Mercedes then proceeded to go to glee club. When the entered the choir room, they were greeted with hello's and how're you doing's. They took a seat in the back of the room and everyone fell into conversations. Well, more of one big conversation. A conversation about the mysterious new kid: Blaine.

"I heard he got into juvie for assaulting an officer"

"I heard he transferred here cause he got kicked out of reform school"

"I don't care what he did, but all I know is that I wanna tap that"

"Don't worry guys, he's no match to me. Everyone knows I'm numbah one"

"Oh please, Puckerman. Have you even seen the dude? He's like way more badass than you"

"That ain't possible"

"Oh yeah? I bet he'll have you crawling under a rock"

Kurt rolled his eyes at their conversation about Blaine. He couldn't wait to see their reaction when they find out Blaine is joining glee club. Even better, when they find out he's Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt smirked to himself, excited to see their shocked faces when the truth is revealed.

entered the classroom at that moment, catching everyone's attention and ceasing all conversations.

"Hey guys! Welcome to a new year of glee club! Now, as you all know we are lacking a few members. But don't worry about that. I know that if we work hard enough, we'll have enough members to compete for Regionals, probably even more!" He said enthusiastically. The others didn't really believe him when they said they'd have more than the required number of members. They just sat there, lazing around as discussed about something nobody cared about.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Blaine entered the room. The room was suddenly filled with silence even stopped talking. Everyone immediately sat up straighter, shock etched on their faces as Blaine strode in to the room. He walked up to Tina, who happened to be seated beside Kurt. She trembled with fear when she him approach her.<p>

"Hey Asian, out of the seat" Blaine said. Tina scrambled out of the chair upon hearing the command. Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked Blaine's arm when he sat down. Everyone was scared for Kurt when they saw him smack Blaine's arm. They waited for him to explode on Kurt or yell at him, but instead he just wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. Saying they were shocked was an understatement. They were surprised to see Blaine acting so comfortable around Kurt. The total badboy, Blaine Anderson, was hanging around with the school gay. Who wouldn't be shocked at that? Everyone just continued staring at Blaine. After a while, Blaine got pissed at all the staring.

"What are you all looking at?" he said in a harsh tone. Everyone immediately faced forward, clearing his throat to resume the class.

"So, um, it seems we have a new member. Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked Blaine.

"Name's Blaine Anderson, don't wear it out"

"Welcome to glee club, Blaine. As standard procedure, you have to audition. If you have a song prepared today, feel free to take the stage"

"Sure I'll sing today" Blaine said, standing up and heading to the band to announce his song choice. The drums started to play and Blaine began to sing.

_All alone in my room_

_think of you at a rate that is truly alarming_

_I keep looping my memories of you in my head_

_I pretend that you want me_

_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities_

_And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_

Blaine dances around while singing the song. When he sings, it is one of the few times Blaine just relaxes and let the performer in him come out. He starts singing to Kurt who blushes. No one thinks anything of it, thinking Blaine was just playing a trick on Kurt.

_And I can't stop thinking about you_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_

_You never call, what do I do?_

_And I can't stop thinking about your love_

_Ohh, yeah_

Blaine pulls on Kurt's hand, pulling him off the chair, and starts to dance with him. At this point all the other gleeks are bobbing their heads to the song, no longer afraid of Blaine.

_Can't believe I could think that she would_

_Just follow me everywhere I go_

_I just wrestle with you in my dreams_

_And wake up making love to a pillow_

_And I fall asleep_

_And dream of alternate realities_

_And I put myself at ease_

_By pretending that she still loves me_

Blaine pulls a few of the gleeks and invites them to dance along. Kurt blushes at the lyrics Blaine sings to him, Mercedes smiling knowingly at them.

_What I would give to have you look in my direction?_

_And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention_

_And I touch myself like it's somebody else_

_Thoughts of you attached to, on my mind, let me show you_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_

_And you never could or would do what I do_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_

When the song ended, Kurt was blushing furiously. Blaine smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Everyone stood still, staring at the couple kissing. When they pulled away from each other, the room was suddenly filled with angry yells.

"What the hell, Kurt?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Someone save my dolphin!"

"Dude, get away from Hummel!"

Someone had managed to push Blaine off Kurt, and Blaine tumbled to the floor. Furious of what happened, Blaine stood up and pushed back the punk who decided to mess with him, Noah Puckerman. Soon, it had turn into a fight. had managed to separate them, but the boys had to be held back. Kurt was holding on to Blaine, his arms wrapped around his waist. Puck was being held back by Finn, who knew of their relationship since he and Kurt were stepbrothers.

"Calm down Blaine. Please Blainey, calm down" Kurt whispered to Blaine. Blaine's anger washed away as he heard call him Blainey. Kurt only called him that when they were alone or when Kurt was trying to get Blaine out of doing something stupid. Blaine relaxed against Kurt and turned around to assure him he was fine. He saw Kurt's glasz eyes staring up at him, looking sad.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm calm now, see." He reassured Kurt. He hated seeing him like this.

* * *

><p>The others looked at their exchange curiously. They did not expect the two of them to be so close, more so the two of them in a relationship with each other. Puck had calmed down a bit, but was still mad at Blaine. He pushed Finn's arms off his body.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" Puck asked the two boys. Blaine looked at him with a fire in his eyes, but was gone when Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine took in a deep breath, trying to control his anger. Kurt stepped forward and explained everything.

* * *

><p>After Kurt finished his story, everyone remained quiet. Trying to process what they had just been told. They could hardly believe it. The seemingly straight, badboy in love with the bullied, school gay. It was quite hard to believe, but they saw that Blaine wasn't as much as an ass when Kurt was around do it had to be true. And Kurt seemed to be the one person who wasn't afraid of Blaine. was the first to break the silence.<p>

"Ok, I think we had enough for one day. Why don't you guys go on to your next class. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone left after he said that, save for Kurt and Blaine.

"You ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby. Don't worry."

"If you're sure. Where's you next class?"

"I have a free period. I'll head to the lockers and box a little." Kurt looked at him worriedly, but just nodded his head and let it go. He watched Blaine head towards the lockers before going to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I hope you liked this chapter :) Thank you for the lovely reviews and the story alerts, favorite story, author alerts and favorite author, it means a lot to me. Please feel free to leave a review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

><p>Puck was furious! Sure he now understood Kurt and Blaine's relationship, but that doesn't mean he liked Blaine. He couldn't believe that the hobbit could kick his ass. He wouldn't believe that. Thank God had stopped the fight, his rep might have been ruined!<p>

"Stupid Anderson. Tryin' to take me on. I am numbah one around here." He muttered to himself. He paused when he heard some loud pounding coming from the locker room, he started walking towards the sound. When he reached the locker room, he was shocked to see Blaine there boxing. He continuously punched the punching bag, pausing every ten punches. Puck couldn't believe how strong he was the hobbit was buff! Watching him punch the bag furiously made Puck a bit scared of the small guy. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Hey hobbit, what the hell are you doin here?"

"Isn't obvious? Now what do you want? Come for a rematch?" Blaine said mockingly.

"Oh please, you wouldn't last in a fight with me"

"Can you not see what I'm doing? I could beat ten of you with my eyes closed"

"Yeah right"

"You forgettin who I am Puckerman? I've done things you would never do. So you might wanna hand over that crown of yours, cuz I'm number one now"

"Oh please. I'm numbah one and ev'ryone knows that"

"We'll see about that Puckerman"

* * *

><p>Blaine walked away to take a shower after his "anger release". He's had anger management issues since he was little, but Kurt was always there to calm him down. If there's one thing he's sure about, it's him never hurting Kurt if he was mad. Kurt knows what to do when he gets angry and in all their years of knowing each other, Kurt has kept him sane. In fact, Kurt is the reason why he isn't in juvie. If it weren't for him, Blaine's sure he would be sent to prison soon. But there were times when Kurt wasn't around when he was mad about something, so he took up boxing. It wasn't bad either that it helped him protect Kurt from those stupid neanderthals.<p>

After he showered, he collected his things and went to meet up with Kurt. It was finally the end of the day, and Blaine couldn't be happier. Well, there were some things Blaine could think of that would make him happier. He walked to Kurt's locker and waited for him there.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned around after watching Blaine go to the locker room. He knew that Blaine needed some kind of anger release. He sighed, thinking about telling the others to be careful around Blaine. He decided to tell them sooner rather than later.<p>

_Emergency meeting in the choir room –Kurt_

He headed back to the choir room waiting for the others to arrive. Slowly each member, save Blaine, arrived until they were all complete. He stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Hey guys, I know what happened earlier was kind of a shock, but there's something else I want to tell you"

"What, you want our help to get laid?" Santana said with a smirk.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Puck said, hoping to be able to show everyone that no one beats the Puckasaurus.

"I'm going to ignore that. You all saw what happened earlier right? Well, you might not want to make Blaine angry, like, ever. He has anger management issues, and he can't always control himself. I'm usually there to calm him down, but in case I'm not, don't ever make him mad. Or even talk about this. He's really sensitive about this topic"

"Are you serious Kurt? What if he hurts you?" Finn yelled worriedly.

"I have been helping him with this all his life! I know that he would never hurt me, you maybe but not me."

"Yeah, but what makes you so sure of that, huh? What if one day, he's mad at you and snaps?"

"That would never happen!"

"And how do you know?" Finn yelled. Kurt suddenly remembered a memory from a long time ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Kurt and Blaine had been going out for a little bit over a year. Blaine's rebellious streak had just started. It was small at first, he just disobeyed a few rules, stole a few pieces of candy, but it eventually got worse. He started picking fights with others, stole much more than just candy, started smoking, and much more. Kurt was really worried about Blaine. What if he got caught? What if during a fight he got seriously hurt? Thoughts like that went through his head. He was constantly on the edge because of Blaine's actions. Of course, he never voiced out his thoughts to Blaine, scared he might get mad at him._

"_Hey baby, why are you so nervous?" Blaine asked one day._

"_What I'm not nervous"_

"_That's bull. Come on tell me why you're like this a lot Kurt"_

"_It's nothing just leave it alone" Kurt snapped._

"_Come on Kurt! Just tell me what's wrong!" Blaine yelled, getting frustrated._

"_I told you there's nothing wrong!"_

"_Oh yeah? So why are you always so nervous now?"_

"_I said nothing's wrong! Just leave it alone!"_

"_That's a lie and we both know it!"_

"_Fine! You wanna know what's wrong? Those stupid things you always do now!"_

"_Really? The things I do are stupid now? Like what?"_

"_The stealing, the smoking, the fighting! Do you want me to continue?"_

"_It's not stupid!"_

"_Yes it is! You're always putting yourself in danger!"_

"_No I'm not! I know what I'm doing!"_

"_And if you get caught? What would you do then?"_

"_I won't need to know cuz I'm not gonna get caught!"_

"_And how do you know?"_

"_Cuz I told you, I know what I'm doing!" Blaine was getting really mad. It didn't help that what helps him calm down was the reason why he was mad. They were now yelling at each other at the top of their lungs, standing right in front of each other. Blaine felt like hitting something. He had his fists up in the air. Kurt was scared that Blaine might hit him. For the first time in his life, he was scared of Blaine. He stood there waiting for the hit to come, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw Blaine standing in front of the wall, which now had a hole in it. Blaine was breathing deeply, refusing to look at Kurt. Kurt felt really guilty about what happened. He knows that Blaine has anger problems, yet he yelled at him anyways. He crossed the room carefully, not wanting to anger Blaine again._

"_Hey Blaine, I'm sorry I yelled at you" Blaine still refused to look at him. Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder, Blaine didn't shake it off so Kurt thought that was a good sign._

"_I'm really sorry Blaine. But I'm just really scared that you might get hurt, or that you'll get caught and they'll take you away" Blaine let out a deep sigh and looked up at Kurt, who was crying a bit now._

"_I'm sorry too. I'll try to stop with that stuff. I promise I will. But I might still do the fights every once in a while, it helps me control my anger better. 'Sides how else am I gonna keep the bullies away from you" Blaine said with a smile. Kurt laughed shakily. Blaine wiped his tears and leaned down to kiss him._

"_So are we ok now?" Kurt asked softly.  
><em>

"_Of course we are"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Because I know so! Why can't you just trust me?"<p>

"Fine. I won't make him mad"

"I'm fine. The hobbit can't beat me" Puck said happily. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Are you so sure Noah?" Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure. The hobbit's like tiny" Kurt just laughed at him.

"Oh I'm sure he could kick your ass without even trying. So everyone else, I hope that you understand and might never face the wrath of Blaine Anderson. I've seen people try to cross him, and it doesn't end pretty. And if you ever do face his wrath, well I wish you good luck. Ok that's all. Bye!" Kurt skipped off to class while the rest once again sat in shock.

"Damn! That Anderson's even more badass than Puck!" Artie said. Everyone started laughing. Puck just sat there muttering to himself, face bright red with embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews and for your support for this story. Please feel free to leave a review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt approached his locker, smiling when he saw Blaine leaning against it once more. He skipped over to Blaine who looked up when he heard someone approaching. He leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss.<p>

"Hi sweetie. How was the work out?" Kurt said, taking in Blaine's appearance.

"Good. Think I finally scared Puckerman" Blaine said, smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes and placed his stuff in his locker.

"Don't scare him too much though, we still need him for glee after all" Kurt said jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'll just scare him enough to get his title. Can't wait to see his face when I become number one around here"

"Come on let's go home"

"And to your bed? Sure baby, I'd be happy to" Kurt blushed and smacked Blaine's arm. They walked down the hall, Blaine's arm around Kurt, and walked towards his car.

* * *

><p>Burt was watching Deadliest Catch on the TV when Kurt and Blaine arrived.<p>

"Dad we're home!" Kurt called out.

"In here boys!" Burt replied. They entered the living room hand in hand.

"'Sup Burt" Blaine said.

"Hey Blaine, your parents coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Nah got some meetings they gotta go to. Said they were gonna be here some time during the week"

The Hummels and the Andersons were very close since the day Kurt and Blaine met. Burt and Elizabeth were glad Kurt had made a friend. The kids didn't really want to play with him because he was different. But then Blaine became his friend and he was happy. They were wary of him at first, thinking he would be a bad influence, but eventually warmed up to him. When the two families met, the adults instantly hit it off, much like Kurt and Blaine did.

"Ok. No need to worry about dinner, we're having take-out. Carole won't be here tonight, she got a late shift"

"Sure. We'll head up to my room" Kurt said, pulling Blaine along.

"Door stays open!"

* * *

><p>The two boys were cuddling on the bed, a movie playing on Kurt's laptop. Kurt was in between Blaine's legs with his arms around him. He loved staying like this, being held in Blaine's arms. He was thinking about today, reluctant to bring up what happened in the choir room.<p>

"So how was your first day at McKinley?" Kurt asked.

"Ok. Kinda boring"

"But I was there" Kurt said mock offended, pouting at Blaine. Blaine just laughed and kissed him. Kurt tilted his head and deepened the kiss. They continued for a while. Until Burt called for them.

"Kids food's here!" Burt yelled. Kurt pulled away quickly and cleared his throat. He straightened his clothes and stood up. He held out a hand to Blaine.

"Come on let's go down before my dad freaks out" They headed downstairs as they heard Finn's loud footsteps run down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So Blaine how was you first day at McKinley?" Burt asked.<p>

"Eh, not much happened. Scared a couple of kids, nothing new"

"Who'd you scare this time Blaine?" Burt said amused at what he heard.

"Couple a freshmen, Kurt's friend, the glee club and some guy named Puckerman" Blaine replied, proud of how much people he was able to in still fear into.

"Scared the hell out of them! It was hilarious to see" Finn laughed.

"Gotta be a new record for ya. Good job" Burt laughed at how people were so intimidated by Blaine. He's known him for years and Burt knows that underneath the scary looks of Blaine, he's actually a really nice guy. Although he might have been wary of Kurt dating him, he couldn't be any happier that they ended up together. They both bring out the best in each other, Blaine helps Kurt let loose every once in a while and Kurt keeps Blaine under control. He smiled fondly at the two of them. He remembered when they were little and used to play around, now they were in high school. They finished the rest of the meal, making small talk.

"Alright boys, your turn to clean up. Come on get up" Burt said when they groaned upon hearing they had to do chores. They reluctantly got up and packed away. When they finished, they went back up to Kurt's room and continued "watching" the movie. Eventually they pulled apart. Blaine looked at the time and said he had to go.

"Come on Kurt let go"

"But I don't want to. You're so warm and cuddly Blainey"

"Come on Kurt let go. I gotta go home" Blaine tried again. Finally he was able to get out of Kurt. He kissed him goodnight and headed next door to his house. Blaine saw his parents were home and smiled. You'd think that his parents would try to straighten him out or hate his guts, but they don't. His parents love him very much. They were very understanding and accepting of him in every way.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Hey sweetie in the kitchen!" his mom called out. He went into the kitchen and saw his parents standing by the counter. His mom was a short, asian looking woman, while his dad was tall and looked very European.

"Hey buddy. How was your first day?" his dad asked.

"Not bad. Scared a couple of people, nothing out of the ordinary"

"Oh how many did you scare this time? Beat your old record of ten?" His mom asked, amused as well.

"Well I scared the glee club and a couple of freshmen, so yep I beat the old record"

"Oh the glee club? Does that mean you joined? You do have a wonderful voice"

"Yeah I joined. Kurt's there and his step-brother too"

"Well it's good that you're becoming more active in school"

"Alright sweetie head on to bed. You still have school tomorrow" his mom said kissing his forehead and pushing him towards the stairs.

"Night mom. Night dad" Blaine said. He went to his room and got ready for bed. He snuck under the covers and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Happy to be at McKinley with Kurt and hoping that the New Directions would eventually warm up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Hope you liked this chapter. Thank your for the response!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt was happily chatting away with Mercedes before first period. He would occasionally look at his watch, anxious for Blaine's arrival. All of a sudden he could hear a faint noise. Someone screaming and ruckus could be heard. Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what was happening.<p>

"Oh dear lord" Kurt said

"Why? What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, concerned about his friend's sudden change of mood.

The noise became clearer as it approached them. Kurt just looked over her shoulder, as if knowing what was about to happen. Mercedes turned around out of curiosity. Suddenly Blaine appeared on a skateboard gliding down the hall with his arms spread as is trying to knock over anyone and anything in his way, which Mercedes thought he probably was. When he reached them he pulled Kurt and kissed him before taking off once more, laughing out loud with a mischievous look as he blew past them.

"What the hell just happened?" Mercedes wondered out loud as they stare after Blaine.

"Ugh. It happens every year" Kurt shook his head. "Sorry for that 'Cedes it's his back to school tradition. On a random day during the first week of school, he decides to make as much ruckus as he can. He calls it his 'Annual Destruction Day'"

"Why?"

"I honestly have no idea. It's just something he does every year to annoy everyone" Kurt lets out a sigh when they hear him causing mayhem on the students and staff of McKinley. The bell rang and students started heading towards their respective classrooms.

"See you later Kurt. Good luck dealing with him today" Mercedes said as they separated.

"I wish good luck to everyone. We're going to need it"

* * *

><p>As the day went on Blaine proceeded to cause chaos throughout the school. He even somehow managed to drag Puck into this too. Kurt's not surprised that Puck joined in on the destruction spree.<p>

He was currently on his way to his chemistry class. With. Blaine. That alone screamed havoc.

"Hey there baby. Havin' fun?" Blaine asked Kurt with a grin on his face that Kurt didn't trust.

"Don't you dare try anything in this class! No making explosions, no making chemicals that smells, no sabotaging anyone's chemicals, no nothing!" Kurt warned Blaine. "Try anything and I will castrate you" Blaine just smirked at his threat and leaned back on his chair.

"Sure baby, anything for you" He replied with a mischievous grin. Kurt eyed him warily before looking to the front and paying attention to the teacher. _Why did I ever agree to be his partner?_

* * *

><p>The class started with the experiment. It was uneventful which made Kurt wary. He kept looking for something out of place, trying to figure out what Blaine was going to do for this class.<p>

Kurt waited and waited for something to happen. Every time Blaine would touch something he would flinch before relaxing when nothing would happen. When someone would pour something he would take cover, as if it was about to explode. He continued to do so throughout the entire class. When they were about to finish the experiment, Blaine poured the last chemical and he nearly screamed when it mixed with the formula and started to smoke. He clung on to Blaine's arm, who was trying to contain his laughter, and closed his eyes waiting for the explosion. When nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and scanned the desk. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Blaine sat beside him chuckling at Kurt's reaction. Kurt glared at him and smacked his arm. Blaine immediately stopped laughing.

"I hate you" Kurt murmured.

"Aww baby I thought you said you would never tell a lie" Blaine teased. Kurt just glared at him and ignored him for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p>When they were let out, Kurt was confused. Not a single antic of Blaine's occurred during the class. He was so sure Blaine was going to do something, everyone was, but when nothing happened he was left puzzled. Blaine always did something troublesome that left everyone terrified in every period. He was so deep in thought he didn't see where he was going that he bumped into someone and fell. The person caught him before he fell on his ass and just held him there. When he looked up he was relieved it was just Blaine. Blaine was smiling at him and leaned in for a kiss. After a while he pulled away and helped Kurt to his feet.<p>

"Whatcha thinkin' about so hard? Thinking 'bout what you and I gonna do later?"

"No!" Kurt practically yelled, as he turned red and stepped away from Blaine.

"Aw come on baby, nothing to be ashamed of I think about that all the time" Blaine smirked. Kurt smacked his arm and gained his composure back.

"I was thinking about what your evil plan was for chemistry. What did you do anyways?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing" Blaine replied.

"What do you mean nothing? You always do something to strike terror in everyone. You never miss an opportunity to do that on this day."

"I know"

"Nothing" Kurt was really confused at this point.

"You're Blaine, it's the start of the school year, you always do something! It's not you to do nothing! What did you do?" Kurt was starting to hyperventilate. _Blaine had to do something! He's Blaine!_

"Woah there. Relax baby" Blaine tried to clam Kurt down.

"So really what did you do?" Kurt asked again when he calmed down.

"Nothing. I did absolutely nothing, which made everyone paranoid, and I just sat there watching everyone panic every time they do something. It was hilarious" Blaine said chuckling at the memory of everyone's faces. When Kurt thought about it, it was actually a good plan. He was about to praise him when he remembered what that did to him. He started smacking Blaine.

"How dare you! I was so scared! I almost fainted! And you're just standing there laughing!" Kurt said whilst smacking Blaine. Blaine got a hold of his wrists, used to this happening every year.

"Calm down baby. Honestly what did you expect?" Kurt just dropped his hands in defeat.

"I'm gonna get back at you for this"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Sorry for the really long wait I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything. Really sorry everyone. And to those of you wondering about the whole Finn being Kurt's brother I forgot to mention that this was AU and i really love the Furt brotherhood so i wanted to include it in the story. Sorry for the confusion. Please feel free to leave a review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay everyone! Today I shall be giving you the first assignment for the year." Mr. Schue announced to the whole class, holding a hat.

"So everyone come on up and pick a piece of paper out of the hat. But don't open it until I tell you." One by one the gleeks stuck their hand in the hat and picked a paper. Once the last person was seated Mr. Schue clapped his hands and stood up.

"Now everyone open the paper. As you can see there is a name written on it. So your assignment is to act like that person for the week. Don't tell the name to anyone. Let's make it a surprise. So tomorrow you shall all be that person and pretend you're describing yourself! Now no hard feelings on how someone would act as you. It's all just for fun" Blaine looked at his paper and groaned.

"Who'd you get?" Kurt asked beside him.

"I don't wanna say. It's too embarrassing! No way in hell would I do this!" Blaine complained.

"Well surely it can't be as bad as mine"

"You have no idea"

* * *

><p>"Okay so let's start! Now don't say the name, let everyone try to guess who you're playing. So who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked excitedly.<p>

"I'll go first." Rachel said, making everyone roll their eyes. _Of course._ Everyone thought.

"I'm on the football team, I 'ruled' juvie, I have a stupid haircut, and I run a pool cleaning business" Puck, everyone yelled.

"Hey what'd you do the quotation mark thing for? I **did** rule juvie!" Puck yelled in protest. "And don't diss the hair, you know it turns you on" Puck waggled his eyebrows.

"Dude! Not cool that's my girlfriend!" Finn yelled at him. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay who's up next?"

"I don't know if I wanna do this Mr. Schue"

"Come on you can do it. Go on up there." Finn sighed and stood up.

"Um… I 'm on the cheerios," everyone giggled at what he said, " I slept with practically everyone, I love Breadstix, and I speak in Spanish, a lot cuz that's how we do it in Lima Heights!" Everyone couldn't stop laughing. Santana just sat there in shock not sure whether to laugh at him or be horrified that he picked her name. Once everyone calmed down, Brittany went next.

"I am smart, I'm in a wheelchair, um…" she looked towards Artie to see what else she could say, "I wear glasses and nerd clothes" she said looking proud of herself.

"Well at least she didn't say my name. I think that's an achievement" Artie said, shrugging as he did. Next went Puck.

"Hey everyone look at me!" he said snapping his fingers sassily, "I am a diva, I want tater tots!"

"Hell to the no, you did not just act like that!" Mercedes yelled at Puck.

"Well deal with it sistah!" Puck retorted obviously trying to mimic Mercedes.

"Okay guys settle down remember it's all just for fun. No hard feelings" Mr. Schue said, leading Puck back to his seat. "Let's move on" Artie went up next.

"Hello I used to be the head cheerleader, I love being on the top of the food chain, and I secretly have a crush on Artie" he said jokingly.

"Try again Artie" Quinn rolled her eyes. Artie just shrugged and went back to his place. Next was Kurt's turn.

"Lord Tubbington is my cat, dolphins are just gay sharks, and my favorite song is My Headband. Who am I?"

"You're Kurt" Brittany answered.

"No Britt, I'm you"

"Then who am I?"

"You're Brittany"

"But you just said you were me"

"No Britt, I was just pretending to be you"

"Oh, why?" Kurt just face palmed and took his seat.

"Well that was entertaining" Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt just hit his arm in response. Next up was Tina.

"I like football, and video games, and food. I am also abnormally tall" Naturally everyone guessed Finn. Then Quinn was up next.

"Hello everyone" Quinn said in a soft voice, "I believe every moment is an opportunity for fashion, my dad owns a tire shop, and I once was a cheerleader"

"Kurt was a cheerleader? Why did I not know this? Babe?" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt just hid his head in Blaine's arm.

"I didn't want you to know"

"Why not I bet you looked hot as hell. There better be pictures or you should get that uniform back. I need to see my boyfriend in a cheerleading uniform!"

"Never!" Blaine just smirked, plotting a way to find out more. Then it was Mike's turn next.

"I'm new, I love Kurt, boxing and leather jackets, and the entire school is afraid of me." Mike paused, trying to think of something else to say. He just sighed and gave up and took his seat. "That's all I got"

Blaine just grinned at the fact that the whole school was still afraid of him. There were so many things he could do, and he wouldn't get caught because they're all afraid of him. He was looking forward to this year.

"My turn" Santana said, "I am Asian, I cry a lot, I dress up as a vampire, I need an eye deslanting"

"That's mean Santana!" Tina yelled at her.

"What? Mr. Schue said it was all for fun, isn't that right?" Santana replied, wearing an evil smirk on her face. Mr. Schue just sighed, knowing that he would expect something like this to happen. Up next was Mercedes.

"I like to dance" Mercedes just stood there in silence. After a few moments everyone realized who she was playing.

"Oooh, Mike!" everyone answered

"Clever, like a true Asian" Mike said nodding his head in approval.

"Thank you." Mercedes said. And last was Blaine.

"I like to sing, I want to be Barbra Streisand, I dress like a toddler, I talk non-stop and I have a freakishly tall boyfriend" Blaine bowed after.

"Why is there no applause?" Blaine said, still trying to be Rachel. Everyone just laughed, except Rachel.

"Well I think he did me justice except for the third and fourth one. I do not dress like a toddler!" Rachel responded.

"Yes you do! Brittany told me you shop at the kids section." Kurt yelled out. Rachel just huffed in defeat and crossed her arms.

"I think you all did great on that assignment. Next part is that you have to dress up like them" Mr. Schue said.

"I don't want to dress up like Santana! She's a girl!" Finn yelled.

"No kidding Frankenteen" Santana replied.

"I refuse to dress up like Noah for this assignment. That's just going to far." Rachel said.

"I'm torn. See Kurt as a cheerleader and dress up like Berry or none of those two! Damn it this is so hard!" Blaine yelled out in frustration.

"Seriously? What's up with you and cheerleaders?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, giving him a weird face.

"I think that would be really funny" Mercedes says laughing at everyone's reactions.

"Relax everyone I was kidding" Mr. Schue told the class.

"Oh thank God!"

"Damn it! I wanted to see a hot cheerleader Kurt!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Sorry for the really late update. Its just that I haven't been getting any good ideas to write about lately. So I was thinking that this would just become a bunch of drabbles and you guys could send me prompts so i would write faster because i really don't have a plot for this. I know not smart but i just keep running out of ideas. So thank you for reading. Please feel free to review :) And sorry for the really late update again.<strong>


End file.
